Kreedian Empire
The Kreedian Empire is an Imperialistic and industrial nation and the home of the Artari people, a race of diplomats and conquerors. Renowned for their wealth and power, the Artari have conquered many other races to serve the Empire, and have created a unified state that treats all with equality. Order and military supremacy are Kreedia's main aims, as well as spreading the dream of civilization and industrial supremacy throughout the universe. They are ruled over by the Emperor and his Senate. Kreedians hate the idea of gods, seeing them as weak and selfish. Because of this, Kreedians often focus on loyalty to their own soldiers than the gods themselves. 'Culture' Origins Originally, the Artari people came from a small island on the planet of Kalmari. The mainland was inhabited by Orc clans, and so the Artari soon learned to master naval combat to protect their island. During the Authority's reign, the famous royal family of the isle of Kreedia was lost, and the Artari people enslaved. They worked in the factories and mines, creating an industrial power on the small island. When the war came, Kreedia was quick to rebel against the Authority, soon becoming independent once more. However, soon the mainland clans became free, and united to try and take Kreedia from the Artari. Expanding out with a new and powerful force under the Emperor of the lost royal bloodline, Kreedia conquered Kalmari in days, founding the new Kreedian Empire. Kreedia's fame and wealth grew in this new world, conquering many foreign planets in an attempt to civilize the chaotic worlds. The Sanarii clan of Sandstorm soon joined Kreedia, with its Sultan swearing loyalty to the Empire. This increased the Empire's wealth further, and made its units more versatile. Kreedia soon mastered naval combat, and is still famed for being one of the most powerful forces on the black sea of space. The Emperor Kreedia's royal bloodline dates back thousands of years, with the dynasties often being related to each other through law. If an Emperor has no heirs, he is forced to adopt a child for a new dynasty to begin. it is seen as a sign when an Emperor has no heirs that his family's time is done. The Emperor has absolute power over Kreedia, however he must obey the Kreed and the Senate can Veto any decisions they firmly disagree with. *Brita dynasty *Nubltwine dynasty *Cicero dynasty *Krieg dynasty *Xisor dynasty Imperial provinces *Artari of Kreedia *Sanarii of Mibli-Jua *Winsladians of Winsladia *Humans of colony 4 *High Elves of Anglia Religion Kreedia has no forced religion, and so a variety of faiths exist. Deusianism has recently come under attack by the public, however it is still legal and is expected to remain so. Much debate exists as to whether Lucienic worshipers should be legal, however none Lucienic shadow worshipers are still legal and used frequently by the army. In recent years, the "old ways" as they are known have also become increasingly popular, with the debate between Traditional religion and Deusianism causing many riots in Kreedian streets. Nikolai Akov Nikolai revolutionised Kreedian technology. Seeing electricity, steam power and steel to be the most supreme tools for construction, Akov changed Kreedian culture and beliefs in the process. His exentric inventions have brought many to stand in awe at his genius. Nikolai is the lost brother of Vladimir Akov, better known as Lucien Shiokar. While Lucien sold his soul and became a soulless, Nikolai focused on less magical means of helping their sick father Nathaniel. Nikolai has often been accused of insanity and is himself one of the main causes of the Terro-Kreedian war, also known as the war of the two kings. Nikolai used electricity in an attempt to keep his father alive, creating a horrifically warped monster that ravaged the town of Memory for years. Imperial military The Imperial legions are some of the most disciplined and organized fighting units within the universe. Being trained from a young age, Kreedian legionaries are intelligent and well equipped soldiers. Kreedians fight in professional units and never fight alone. They are loyal to the Emperor, and obey their Kreed of power with the utmost care. Kreedians have long worn the Imperial crest and often use military camouflage, equipment usually looted from heavily infested old world ruins. This is seen as one of the rights of passage into the legions, and is something taken very seriously by the legionaries. Most Kreedians hate magic, however some do practice it. Legions fight in single units and almost all have served in the navy at some point. Famous Legions =1st Reichland Legion = Renowned for being the very first legion established. They fought in many conflicts and 4 Barbaricus incursions, however during the 5th incursion the legion was destroyed 2nd Restuus legion and the 3rd Dalarn legion Although destroyed quicker than the 1st legion, the 2nd and 3rd legions fought honourably against the 1st incursion, and if it was not for their bravery against an unknown force Kreedia would not exist today. 4th Aquilla legion The legion of the general Septimus Krieg and now Julius Krieg, the 4th have served in countless battles since the empire's founding and is the only remaining legion to have existed since the 1st incursion. Although in recent years the 4th have lost many men to the Ignotus, this legion is filled with Veterans and loyalists and does not intend to abandon its posts while the young Emperor still lives. 7th Calderon legion The Calderonians have long loved the sound of an explosion, and so when the planet was conquered by the empire, they were quick to form a legion in which they could test these many weapons out. Although the 7th legion may be small, it is far from poor, and under the rule of Governor General Serdadu, the legion has required an arsenal of explosives unmatched by any other legion. 14th Mbili juan legion The legion given to Zane Hydra and now ruled by Marshal Escre Sandstorm, the 14th are expert desert fighters and guerilla fighters, and have one of the greatest air force divisions in Kreedia. Recently they have been fighting against the Uhuru Sultanate. Famous battles Timeline since founding Player Characters 'Corvus Xisor (Factional leader)' Being born into a poor Sanarii family, Corvus became a criminal at a young age. Although never killing, Corvus became a master of cunning thefts and scams *NEED TO FINISH* 'Julius Krieg (Former Factional leader) (Dead)' Septimus Krieg was told that his child would one day grow up to be a powerful Emperor of Kreedia by the Angelus themselves. Being a human who had married an elf, Septimus had doubted his child's future as half elves were renowned for being soldiers and magic users, a combination that usually resulted in an early death. Yet Septimus lived in faith, forgetting about this prediction until later life. On Emperor Cicero's deathbed, he told Septimus of a dream he had the night before. A dream of the next emperor, the very same vision the Angelus had. Julius Krieg was 17 at the time, young for an Emperor, but Cicero insisted Septimus ruled until Julius was at least 19. Two years later, Septimus died in battle, and seeing as Julius was of the age specified, he was raised to the throne. Then Angelus were correct, Julius was a surprisingly good leader and commander, mastering the arts of public speaking, diplomacy, magic and battlefield command. Many tried to take advantage of Julius's youth, attempting to manipulate the Emperor. One example of this is general Grail. Grail wanted Julius to move one of the Imperial fleets into a different area of space so that a collection of Grail's pirates could raid trading ships and not be caught. Telling Julius that the fleet needed to move to protect from a possible invasion, Julius "agreed" and pretended to give the order. When Grail returned to his large house, expecting a large sum of money from the pirates, what he instead found was his entire house burnt down and Julius standing there laughing. Grail was humiliated, and soon fled Kreedia (eventually being killed by the surviving pirates who had lost men after running into an Imperial fleet that was supposedly not there). Julius has won many battles, and many have called him the "blessed child" because of this. It seems that luck also is on Julius's side, with the Kreed church claiming this is divine intervention. Julius himself is not that religious, although like all Kreedians he worships the holy light. He uses earthly mana mainly in combat, something he has been able to do since he was a child. He ruled Kreedia as Emperor from the 7th of December 3020-1st of November 3032, and forged many friendships in the name of Kreedia with other nations, something thought impossible during Septimus's reign. 'Operation Blackheart' named after commander Ignis Blackheart, the Operation intended to deploy the emperor and a squad of his elite to assassinate Jehovah Barbaricus. jehovah was killed, however during the retreat to the evacuation ship, Julius Krieg was shot in the back by an Orc grunt. Reports show krieg intended to die having avenged his father, explaining the irrational decision to go with the assassins on the operation. 'Tirius Krieg(Former Factional leader) (Dead)' The father of Julius Krieg, Tirius ruled for a short period after the death of Cicero in the years 3011-3020. He was eventually killed by Jehovah Barbaricus in the 2nd Barbaric Incursion, and named his son Julius as the heir to the throne. 'Danien Almara' When Almara's family was first infected, the Kraken lord Dagon respected his immense mental resilience. Seeing him as a possible candidate to become a soulless, Dagon enslaved and trained Almara as his aprentice, eventually making him into a full Shadow knight. 'Zane Hydra (Dead) ' Zane Hydra, born in Terra- Loyal to Kreedia. At the age of 5 his father rebelled against Terra and by the age of 13 his father was captured and executed. Before the execution Zane fled terra with nothing but a pistol, traveling to Kreedia. He was found by the Emperor Praetorian Kreed and enlisted within the Army where he quickly rose through the ranks and eventually was appointed to lead a crusade against Terran settlements because of his vast knowledge of the areas. After the success of the campaign, Hydra was appointed to be Marshal of Kreedia's armies. Later thast year he was assigned the task of leading a campaign against the Uhuru also. Whilst on the desert planet of Mbili Jua he found a young Sanarii child in the desert and took him in, raising him as a son. The Dark Age. The Dark Age was an era of darkness in Kreedia. It was a mass Ignotus invasion that reached the borders of the Reichland itself. The Ignotus Invasion After years of power in Kreedia there came an age of great darkness in the empire’s history, the nations within Kreedia became infested with Soulless hordes. These creatures quickly destroyed countless legions, and many feared Kreedia would full just as the union had done. The Kraken lord james Dagon, former King of Terra, was at the forefront of the attack. Dagon was at what was known as the Imperial gate, an uninhabited planet at the very borders of Reichland. Seeing as it was impossible for the living to survive longer than an hour, the Ignotus established some form of base on the planet, preparing to attack. The Emperor ordered Zane to take a large army (equipped with the old world technology required to survive) to battle the beasts. After 6 bloody days, Zane's army had lost its Second in Command General Helman Hekka; the middle aged warrior had been mauled to death by an Alpha Ignotus. Zane called in his next in Command, Legion Commander Escre Sandstorm, to discuss the next move. Sandstorm had always been like a son to Zane ever since he'd discovered the boy in the desert town of Hekalu. Zane knew that the 100 men that were left were no match against the millions of Ignotus that were gathered. During the final charge Zane ordered the soldiers to flee the planet and leave him. Zane told Escre that he would hold off the Ignotus as long as he could. After hours of fighting Zane was surrounded. He took out a piece of blaakstone he had brought with him and blew himself and the entire Ignotus Army "sky high", leaving the already barren planet in an even worser state. A moment of silence is held every year on that day to remember the great leader. The Great Freeze After the death of Zane there came a great standstill in miltary movements, the Emepror had no Marshal, no one to keep the Armies in check and make sure they did what was needed off them. The Emperor turned to a young man who was close to Zane, a man who had exepted Zanes Medal, his adopted son Escre Sandstorm. Been only 21 at the age of apointment the Empire did not respect him yet he contiued to move on, and he was really boosted when a new Emperor Julius Kreig stepped on to the Thron. 'Escre Sandstorm' Planets Genesis IV The Genesis campaign 5th of October 3032 - 31st of October 3032 Olicana Operation : Blackheart 1st of November 3032 Anglia Kreedia